Lee Love Letter -revised-
by Heaven Or Hell
Summary: Gaara never imagined he would one day find a love letter stuffed inside his locker. He most certainly never imagined getting a series of love letters. Gaalee LeeGaa
1. Love Letter In Locker

**I'm not sure what all to say here, except-****I know I've been gone for a long time, but ****I hope those of you who enjoyed this story years ago, will find the revised version just as enjoyable. I haven't gotten all the chapters done yet, but I'm hoping you will give me some encouragement to help get my butt in gear and get it done. That's why I've decided to go ahead and post the first chapter. And many many many MANY thanks to Rockleerox93 for helping me. 33**

Gaara stood by his locker, gazing down at a piece of paper held tightly in both hands. The paper was a letter, or to be more precise, a love letter.

Never in Gaara's life had he gotten a love letter before. He was confused, scared, and also, had a weird sensation boiling in the pit of his stomach. The handwriting on the note was nice and neat, it was even colored and had little hearts drawn all over it…

_Dear Gaara,_

_I really don't know how to tell you this other than- I've had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you. I just can't stop thinking about you. I even wrote a poem for you. _

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_All these things_

_Cannot compare to you_

_It's not much, but it took me an hour to get it right. I hope you like it. I have more but I'm afraid that it will not fit on one page_- that's when Gaara balled it up and slammed it in the garbage. The feeling in his stomach continued getting stronger and stronger with each word he read. Gaara slammed the locker door and stomped off to class.

Rock Lee stood a few lockers away and watched as the angry red head stomped off. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly lowered his head. He had really hoped for a different reaction, but it seemed nobody liked Lee. He was hopeful that Gaara wouldn't look at his big eyebrows or weird haircut in dislike...Gaara… "YOU CAN DO IT LEE!" An image of Gai appeared in his mind.

"YES!" He shouted with fiery eyes, throwing his clinched fist into the air. "I CAN DO IT! FOR LOVE!" The teens in the hallway gawked at Lee as he suddenly took off running down the hall, yelling 'I can do it'.

Like always, Gaara carefully put the combination into his locker and slowly opened the door. He paused in surprise as he looked into his locker. Once again, he spotted a letter sitting atop his math book. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Gaara_

_I know my last letter was a failure, but maybe I can peck your interest with this; I think you're the sexiest man to walk this planet. You're my idea of a sex god and I want you so bad-and some other stuff Naruto told me to put on here-but I'm too mature to do so. So yeah, bye!_

Gaara's eyes were the size of plates as he stared down at the letter in his hand, his face turning tomato red.

_Sex god, me__? _Gaara looked up from the letter and glanced around shyly, trying to see any sign of this mystery person. He didn't know who this person could possibly be. He didn't even know if they were a girl or boy. No one had ever appeared to have any interest in Gaara, but then again, Gaara wouldn't know if someone was flirting with him if they walked up to him and smacked him on the behind with a bouquet of roses.

He looked back down at the letter and started folding it carefully to put in his pocket. He got his stuff and closed his locker and headed to his next class.

Rock Lee stood in the same spot as yesterday with a small smile on his face. Gaara had accepted his letter. He knew Naruto would help him.

"I'm happy!" He yelled, running down the hallway as people stared after him with a look that said, "What in the hell is wrong with that kid?"

"I don't know."

**Again, i would love to read your thoughts on this. Reviews help me very much.**


	2. Poem's heart beat

**Chapter 2: Poem's heart beat**

Lee ran up to Gaara's locker and slid in yet another letter, glancing around all the while to make sure no one saw him. He turned around and attempted to escape unnoticed, but ended up falling flat on his face. A pair of shoes came into view as he attempted to get up. "Are you OK?" The owner of the shoes asked. Lee looked up, his eyes traveling up the black clad legs, up the plan brown t-shirt, and up to Gaaras perfect face staring down at him with a blank expression.

"I-I'm fine," Lee said quickly, scurrying to his feet and running off.

Gaara took a glance in the direction the boy had run off in. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back toward his locker and walked up to it. He opened it and saw another letter. He pulled it out and began to read:

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hello my little red head. I saw you yesterday at a store with some girl. Was that your girlfriend? I hope not. I couldn't stand it if you had a girlfriend._

_Anyways, I saw a stuffed animal that reminded me of you. It was a little panda. I got it and named it after you. I hope you don't mind. _

_Bye_

Gaara put the letter in his pants pocket after he finished it before closing his locker. He turned around and started walking to class, pausing for a brief moment when he noticed someone watching him.

Rock Lee quickly hit the floor the moment Gaara's eyes met his. _Oh no! _After what seemed like an eternity of being stepped on, Lee ventured off the floor. All the whilst, he had been looking over the heads of the people around him to see Gaara, but the boy was no longer there. Lee's shoulders dropped in relief.

"I think I blew my cover."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara saw me watching him."

"So... a lot of people watch him. I mean look at him, that red hair, those none pupil eyes, and all that eyel...OW!"

"Don't make fun of Gaara!"

"Sorry! God! You didn't have to hit me!"

Rock Lee was sitting outside the school with his friend, Naruto, eating lunch. Ever since Gaara caught him staring, Lee has had a horrible burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. All afternoon, he had done nothing but worry.

Lee sighed and laid his head down.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Gaara's probably too blind to see...OW! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Stop making fun of Gaara!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Whatever," Naruto said, turning away with a frown, but quickly enough, that frown turned into a smirk.

"Look who," He said, pointing. Lee looked over to where Naruto was pointing and saw Gaara walking out of the school building. "I didn't know he had lunch at this time," Lee said, blushing.

"He doesn't. He has gym," Naruto replied, leaning back as Lee looked over at him with a confused expression.

"And how do you know this?"

Naruto scoffed, "Sasuke has gym with him," as if it were common knowledge.

"And you failed to tell me this, why?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "Never came to mind...OW! Why'd you hit me?"

Lee looked away from Naruto and over at Gaara. He was sitting under a tree with a CD player in hand.

"You really should talk to him."

"And you should really get a haircut." Lee said angrily as he got up and walked away. Naruto watched him as he disappeared into the school. Touching his hair, he frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

_Dear Gaara._

_I like everything about you_

_From your little nose_

_To your tinny toes_

_I see you every day_

_And it makes me want to say_

_I love you_

Gaara gripped his shirt over the area of his heart. He could feel the organ throb beneath his clinched fingers. He lowered the paper down to his chest, revealing a shocked red face. It was the third day this person had put a letter in his locker.

'_I don't care about this stuff. I hate poems and love letters and...love... and loves me? NO!.. I don't care...Then...Then why is my heart racing?'_

Gaara sighed and put the poem in his pocket, closing the locker door. He turned and started walking to his class, but not before glancing over to see that boy watching him again, yet, Lee did not notice his glance this time.

Rock Lee smiled while leaning against a locker. "I think I'm wining him over. BEFORE LONG, HE'LL FALL HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ME!" Lee didn't know he had yelled that until he noticed the students in the hallway staring at him. "Ha ha ha…sorry."

Lee then took off down the hallway.

"I need to go to another school," said the same dude from the other day. "Take me with you."


	3. If you ever want to see it again

**Chapter 3  
**

It had been two whole weeks since Gaara had gotten his last letter. Now, every time he pulled his locker open, he looked for a sign of a letter or poem, but saw none.

'_Maybe it was just a prank or something. That would explain it, a prank. No one would like…a freak like me.' _Gaara shut his locker with a sigh as he swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to head to class. _I hate my life. _Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, a blond haired kid came running around the corner and rammed right into the red head. Both boys fell to the ground. Gaara's stuff scattered.

"OW!" The blond grunted as he rubbed his butt. As soon as Gaara overcame his shock, he regained his cool. He shot the kid a bone chilling glare and started gathering his stuff.

Naruto mumbled a few choice words and glanced up at the person he bumped into; his eyes widened." Oh sorry about that. I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going," Naruto said, picking up some of Gaaras books. Once Naruto had all the books he could gather, he glanced down at the pile in his hand and blinked in surprise. Reading the title, he said, "You don't look like the type who likes Drama,"

Gaara's head jerked up and grabbed the books out of his hand, putting them under his notebook. "That's none of your business!" He snapped, standing up and storming off. Naruto watched the red head for moment before he turned and started walking away. Noticing something on the ground, he stopped in mid step. Naruto bent down and picked it up, seeing that it was one of Gaara's notebooks; he opened it and started looking through it. He saw drawing, stories, and stuff like that. Naruto closed the notebook, sighing as he turned back around, leaving in the direction the red head stomped off in only thinking to return it. However…a thought crossed his mind and he stopped. Smiling as he turned back toward his class, he thought, '_I know a lovesick friend of mine who'd love to see this.'_

-After School-

"What's this?" Lee asked as a black notebook was shoved into his hands. "A notebook," Naruto said, walking past Lee. "Well, I see that," Lee replied, following Naruto as the blond made himself at home, plopping down on his sofa and resting his feet on the coffee table. "Just look at it."

Lee glanced from Naruto to the notebook before opening it. His eye widened as he looked through it. "Is this-what I think it is?" Naruto smirked as Lee stared down at the notebook in awe. "Where did you get this?" Lee asked sitting down next to Naruto on the sofa, refusing to take his eyes off the notebook. "I bumped into him in the hallway today and he dropped it. I was going to give it back but I thought you'd..." Naruto paused. He watched as Lee pulled the notebook to his chest, hugging it tightly. Naruto smiled. Seeing his friend happy made him happy too. "You really need to talk to him."

"And you really need a haircut."

-Next Day-

Gaara opened his locker door and looked inside; he almost smiled when he saw a letter sitting there with little hearts drawn on it. He picked it up, flipping it open, and started reading:

_Dear Gaara,_

_I have something of yours. If you ever want to see it again you'll meet me (erase marks) at the big park Saturday at 4:oo. _

_Till then, bye. _

Gaara gaped down at the letter in disbelief. _'Why did they take something from me? They didn't have to do that.' _Gaara looked away from the paper and glanced around. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Getting his stuff, he closed his locker.

Rock Lee stared off into space as he sat in class. He didn't stick around to watch Gaara read his letter this time, he was afraid he would be mad. Naruto was sitting next to him going on about Sasuke for some reason. "Did you know he talks bad about me behind my back? That jerk! I hate him so much. Are you listening Lee?...Lee...Hey Lee!...Earth to Lee...calling all Lees...Hey look, Gaara's not wearing a shirt."

"What?" Lee asked looking up. Naruto sweat-dropped. "You're spacing out. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just told Gaara if he ever wanted to see his notebook again he'd meet me in the park." Lee sighed. Naruto gave his friend a confused look. "Why didn't you see if he wanted to meet you before you held his notebook hostage?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow. "I don't know. I just didn't want him _not_ to show up, so I figured if I had something of his…he'd have to come."

"Dude, that's just dirty and I thought you wanted him to like you."

"I do but..."

"Everyone shut up!" The teacher yelled walking in.

-Saturday 2:52 with Gaara-

Gaara stared at the clock on his living room wall. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his two siblings next to him, watching a movie together. He told himself he wasn't going. He was definitely -glanced at clock-100% -glanced at clock- not going. –glanced at clock-

'_Fuuuuuuuuuu!'_

"Is there something wrong Gaara?" Temari asked, watching as Gaara's eyes flickered back and forth from the TV to the clock. Gaara looked over at his sister then back to the TV.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"You keep looking at the clock. Are you waiting for something?"

"No.." Gaara said, getting up and walking toward his room. He threw open his door and then closed it behind him. Slowly, he walked up to his bed and fell on it. After a few minutes of staring into nothing, he looked over at his clock. He realized what he was doing and glared at the evil time-telling machine. Getting up, he threw it out his window. "Stupid letters!"

**Remember to review! They make me very happy.**


End file.
